Lost & Found
by Dark Coffee Beans
Summary: It was funny really, how she suddenly fell, literally, back into his life, pink hair and all. SasuSaku


_Disclaimer: Dark Coffee Beans do not own Naruto_

A/N: Another SasuSaku story!!

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1: Meeting You**

It was funny really, how she suddenly fell (literally) back into his life, pink hair and all.

The mission was a simple. Capture the accountant for Akatsuki then interrogate him until he spills the location of the notorious criminals. He never expected to meet his old teammates there as well. It appeared that they too were searching for the Akatsuki.

He had sensed her chakra along with Naruto's a mile away and contemplated if he should stay away from them. It was the most logical thing to do _if_ he had other leads to his treacherous brother. But he didn't. This was the only reason he risked confrontation with the ninjas of Konoha. After a while, it became like a game. The goal of the game was to capture the accountant before the Leaf nins and stay low while doing so. Too bad that didn't happen. As soon as he was in close range, the stupid mutt caught his scent, and thus the hunt began.

The funny part was that Sakura herself was not with the team at the moment. She had left some important scroll at the camp and had to go back to retrieve it. She was then attacked by rogue nins and was badly injured. The rogue nins were too strong for comfort. The most likely conclusion was that Akatsuki hired them to eliminate the Leaf nins.

So there she was, running away as fast as she can with her pursuers chasing after her. They eventually cornered her at the edge of a waterfall and was about to kill her. In a moment of desperation Sakura jumped off and disappeared into the mist of the rushing water. Her pursuers then left, thinking that there was no way she could survive a fall from a 300 feet waterfall. How wrong they were to underestimate the Godaime's prized disciple. Using her remarkable chakra control, Sakura managed to slow her fall by running on the top of the vertical water flow. Of course, it was easier said then done. She eventually did lose control by the strong current and fell headfirst into the water bellow at the height of 100 feet.

By mocking fate, the Hebi group was hiding directly under the curtain of the same waterfall. This way the dogs would not be able to follow their scent. As soon as Sasuke was about to signalled the rest of the group to come out, a blob of pink and red fell from the sky.

This was the only time that Sasuke wondered if there was a superior being up there who enjoyed tormenting him.

With his inhuman reflex, Sasuke managed to catch the girl before she hit the water.

As soon as he spotted her headband, Suigetsu immediately went for his sword, "These Leaf nins are really persistent! How the hell did they find us here…?"

"I don't think that was the case…" Juugo said cautiously, staring at Sakura's battered form.

Karin was glaring daggers at the girl that Sasuke securely held in his arms.

Sakura was on the verge of blacking out, but before she did so her eyes cracked open slightly and saw Sasuke's handsome face. "Heh… I must be in heaven…" She blacked out.

Her comment almost caused Sasuke to smile.

"You know her?" Karin asked.

"She was one of my teammates," Sasuke replied simply.

"Then shouldn't we get rid of her?" Karin demanded.

Juugo glanced at the sleeping form of Sakura before replying, "It seemed that she was attacked. If we leave her here then there's a chance that she might be killed."

"Why should we care?" Karin spat, "When she wake up, she'll probably just force Sasuke-kun back to Konoha."

With replying, Sasuke turned around and started to walk away.

"Where'cha going?" Suigetsu asked while lapping up some water from a mini waterfall beside the larger one.

"We need to find a place to stay for the night."

---

A giant festival was going on in the nearest town and the Hebi group was lucky enough to find a nice inn to stay in. Thanks to Sasuke's good looks the inn keeper even led them have the reserved room. The world was clearly unfair.

The traditional Japanese room was very large and had a nice view at the garden outside. The room was originally for four people but Sasuke requested an extra futon for Sakura.

"I still don't see why we should keep her," Karin complained.

Sasuke started to strip Sakura of her clothes.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!!" Karin shrieked.

"Wow, man. I never knew you had it in you." Suigetsu grinned.

Sasuke glared back at them with annoyance, "Idiots, she'll get sick if she's left in her wet clothes."

Karin frowned before stepping up, "It's improper for a young girl's body to be exposed like this. It'll do it."

"Hey four-eye, since when were you ever this helpful?" Suigetsu mocked.

"Well, screw you!" Karin yelled.

"Juugo, do we have anymore bandages and ointments?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I believe we do," Juugo replied before opening his pouch and handing them to Sasuke.

The young Uchiha turned back to Karin, "Can you apply these for her as well?"

Karin's frown deepened. Why was Sasuke-kun so concerned for this girl? But she agreed none the less.

Juugo then found a spare yukata in the room and Karin dressed Sakura in it after she treated her wounds. Karin made sure that she did the most mediocre job she could get away with.

During the time, Sakura showed no signs of waking up.

When nightfall came, Sasuke sent the Hebi group to go scout the area for information. Because the festival was in town, everyone would be too jolly to be suspicious of strangers. Much to the annoyance of Karin, Sasuke himself chose to stay with Sakura in case she woke up. He soon realized that staying beside her would drive him crazy.

The way she breath, how her chest heaves up and down to the unsteady rhythm. Her face was so peaceful even though her completion was so pale. Her rosy lips seemed to be calling for him.

Unconscious of what he was doing, Sasuke reached a hand forward and cupped Sakura's heart-shaped face. He found himself lowering his head towards her, towards her parted lips.

Sasuke jerked away. What was he doing? This was Sakura for god's sakes! The weak little Sakura he never gave a second glance to. She meant _nothing_ to him! Sasuke sighed. He knew that wasn't true. During his stay with Orochimaru, all the torment he faced, all the pain he went through. The only thought that comforted him was Sakura's last words to him before he left Konoha: "I love you."

An avenger did not need love. An avenger only need power. But strangely… he held her words dear to his heart. Every time he thought about those words, it gave him power to move on, to face the torture of another day.

Sasuke stared at the sleeping face, "What did you do to me?"

Almost as if his voice was the key to break to spell, Sakura awoke from her deep slumber. Not only did she open her eyes, she bolted right up from her futon. "Sasuke-kun, don't leave me!!!!" She must have been dreaming

Sakura slowly peered to her right and almost fainted again to see the raven haired boy sitting casually beside her, staring at her and not saying a word. How will she react?

Turning around, Sakura ran to a corner and curled into a ball while murmuring madly to herself, "You're dreaming, you're dreaming!!!" She pinched herself, "Ouch! You're not a dream!! You're hallucinating, you're hallucinating…"

Sasuke's lips twitched slightly. "You're not hallucinating."

Sakura cautiously turned around, "Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke sighed, "Who else?"

Tears started to form in Sakura's brilliant green eyes and she started to slowly walk back. Her step then quickened and she flung herself at Sasuke.

_'Here we go…' _He mentally sighed, prepared for a suffocating hug.

"HIYAAAAAAA!!!"

Sasuke was thrown halfway across the room. Stunned, he slowly got up and touch the side of his face where Sakura punched him.

"You bastard!! Have you had any idea what you made us go through!! You selfish heartless jerk!!"

The next thing she knew, Sakura was pinned against wall with a hard thud. "You're as annoying as ever… Sakura."

Twisting around, Sakura desperately tried to fight him off. "Let me go!!"

In the next moment, Sasuke crushed his lips against her. Time stopped. Outside, fireworks were being fired into he sky. The people at the festival cheered.

Despite everything, Sakura found herself returning the kiss, but just when she did so Sasuke pulled away. "Will you stop your struggle now? You're open your wound."

Stunned speechless, Sakura didn't even notice it when Sasuke gently scooped her up and placed her back to the futon. "Rest," he ordered.

Sakura could feel her eyelids getting heavier already. Did Sasuke place her under a Genjutsu? "What if I wake up and you're gone?"

Sasuke sighed softly, "I promise I won't disappear again." But Sakura already fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Right… that was satisfying!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! XD

_-dcb_


End file.
